Pain in my eyes
by AznDarkAngel1
Summary: Naruto has a happy life with his adopted father, Iruka. But what happenes when he is taken away and sold to someone? I'm bad at writing summaries. X PLease don't be mad! I'm new at this. Sasunaru later on.


**Well it's my first time writing a story so please don't be harsh with reviews. X+ I know I'm a bad writer but I want help to improve. I'm hoping to get better so I can write more interesting stories.**

**I've read many stories form other great writers and got my inspiration to at least TRY to write one. I did a little research on how stories start and end. If this is ok then I can continue but if it's horrible then I might as well start a new one and discontinue this one...or try to improve it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Naruto. If I did then the story would be WAY different.**

**Warning: Later on will contain Yaoi. Will be a Sasunaru most likely. The story is low rating(maybe a T) but later on the story will most likely turn into a M. So just to be safe...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It had been 2 years since Naruto had been brought home by his adopted father, Iruka. Everything was peaceful and going great till the cursed day.

It was a regular Tuesday, well like any other, of course. Iruka was going out to get the mail since his loudmouth son wouldn't do it because of something called the world.

It was true though, unfortunately. Naruto had all the right in the world to be scared. Ever since his father sealed the Kyuubi inside of him, then died, the village was always glaring at him. Hating him and wanting him because of their fear that the Kyuubi would come out again and come for revenge.

Not only that but also because they lost their 4th Hokage due to the creature inside of him. Except people really didn't see who Naruto really was. All of their just clouded up their minds and made them even more hateful. 'This village needs to really understand the boy before pointing fingers.'

Naruto watched as his father made his way to go get the mail. Every step he took made it look as though he was going to leave him. That put a sharp pain in his chest. It felt as though needles were piercing into his heart. 'why does it look as though I'm being left behind…again'

Iruka made his way up the stairs to apartment #259. The one he was living in with his son. 'I wonder if he would like something nice for breakfast this morning. He always seems so happy about ramen even though he eats it WAY too fast.'

Only if Iruka knew that Naruto hated ramen. He hated it so much that even looking at it almost made him want to throw up (that's why he eats it so fast). However, he still ate it because it gave him the warmth that he yearned for, the warmth that he would probably never receive.

"IRUKA SENSEI!!!!"

Iruka winced in pain. He knew who that voice belonged to. The one and only son of his…Naruto.

"Coming!! Wait for a sec will you?"

When he reached the room he saw that Naruto was already dressed and ready for his first day of school.

"Leaving so quickly? It's still only 6:30a.m."

"Oh! Yeah…well I wanted to get an early start if I want to make it without getting tomato all over me."

This made Iruka's cheery morning become a depressing one. Every time he knew that if Naruto went on time then people would throw food at him and yell "Go away monster!! We don't need you here!"

_Creek Creek_

Naruto said his goodbyes and then left for school.

**Iruka's morning**

After seeing Naruto leave Iruka went into the dinner table and looked through the mail. One of them caught his eye while he was looking through. It was red with many hearts and a picture of a woman at the top right corner.

'Interesting…I wonder if this is for Naruto.'

_Hehe_

As he opened in up he had a feeling that it was bad news. Fatherly instinct is what it's usually called.

Inside there was a note and many request forms from unknown people. Iruka read the note first before looking at anything else.

_Dear Imposter,_

_Thank you for caring for our property but it is time for it to return to us. It has been away form home for such a long time and we demand for you to hand it over. _

_However, if you do not hand him over in the next week then we will take him by force. No matter how many people you have defending him (though we will doubt anyone will protect trash like him). _

_We hope for your full **cooperation **with this. _

_Inside the letter is information that you are to only show to Naruto. You may look also but the info may take you by surprise._

_For the time you have spent with him we will take no charge, money, complaints whatsoever. You will have to thank us for this because some don't get the OPPORTUNITY like this. _

_Sincerely we hope that you haven't DAMAGED the property of ours with any UAL things. We're also hoping that you haven't violated and made him used to the things that aren't needed to be said in this letter._

_Our terms are only:_

_1)Must be in good condition_

_2)Have no marks indicating ownership_

_3)No damage mentally or physically _

_4)Health_

_5)Image(way some see him)_

_Thank you for reading and taking your time. Seven days after you read this we will come if you do not surrender the merchandise._

_Sincerely,_

_Slave Council/Society_

_P.S. We do not take likely to those who don't do what they are told._

Iruka was now shocked beyond control. 'What do they mean by this? I have bought and adopted Naruto from the orphanage. There is NO way that he can belong to a SLAVE COUNCIL without me signing up for it.'

Silently now he put down the letter and went through the rest of the package. Finding more than he needed; now he knew that they were serious and not joking about this.

**Naruto's morning**

As usual Naruto would walk to school. However he would always walk in the alleys or the shadows to conceal himself from the outer world.

No one cared about him really, and no one would even notice him. Many ask 'what would he do then'. Easy……he would play pranks, be obnoxious and yell very loud.

After about 10 minutes of walking he finally reached his school in one piece. Except it seemed as though the bell was going to ring in three minutes. If he was going to escape his fate then he would have to act fast before people saw him and started to throw things at him.

Dodging through the crowd and running as fast as he could to his locker. There were several dents and scratches but it still looked as though it could work. Quickly he grabbed his schedule and his needed supplies. Closing the locker he dashed to where he needed to be.

'Phew! I made it through just in time. I was THIS close to getting pummeled by girls and getting hit by guys.'

Down the hall Naruto could sense and feel the presence of the people that were glaring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable at first but after years of having to endure this he got used to it.

'Let's see turn left, then right, then go straight, then go to the door that says ROOM#88, and then go left to the room that says ROOM#94.'

Following the instructions was easy since Naruto could make a 100 average in all of his classes. But with all the hateful glares and whispers he received he thought it would be best to act stupid and VERY dumb.

Finding his classroom he opened the door slowly. Instead he found a few kids. All of them with their heads down and their hands on their eyes.

'Good now they can't see me.'

Quietly Naruto took a seat way in the back where no one would notice him or even care what he was doing or saying.

"Good morning class! This is Physics 2! We will be studying multiple things at once so please bring a large notebook and many supplies. Whoever doesn't will be punished to the full **EXTENT.**"

Anko scared many students by saying _punished _and _extent_ in the same sentence.

"I know that some are not here right now because they are searching for our class so we will start our day by filling out this form. You must fill in all blanks. If you leave anything out you will be sent to the principles office and will be eating LUNCH with ME for the rest of the year."

All of the students answered _YES MAM _before starting the worksheet.

Glancing at the sheet Naruto noticed that it was a info worksheet. Meaning he would have to tell things about himself. That didn't make him smile or laugh. It just made his eyes sadden and his heart cry.

_ANKO TEST!_

_Question 1: What's your name?_

_Question 2: How old are you?_

_Question 3: What are your parents name?_

_Question 4: What are you scared of most?_

_Question 5: When is you birthday?_

_Question 6: Who is your favorite actor/singer?_

_Question 7: Who is your hero?_

_Question 8: If you had a million dollars what would you do with it?_

_Question 9: If you could meet anybody who would it be?_

_Question 10: What is your darkest secret?_

_Question 11: Do you work well with others?_

_Question 12: Is your father single?_

_Question 13: What is your cell/home phone number?_

_Extra! (Must be answered or SUFFER!!)_

_Question 14: Do you think I'm cool?_

_Do you like my class so far?_

_Will you buy me something if I asked you to?_

_Will you date me if I asked?_

All the questions were strange considering the fact about dating a teacher…or having her as your mom.

Ten minutes passed before the test was filled out completely and leaving NOTHING out.

Naruto looked around at the others. The girls seemed to add extra stuff like who they liked and their crushes while the guys were just sitting there with a blank sheet in front of them.

"Ok! Time's up! Please pass your papers to the front with your name and the period number also. If you are not done then you will have time to finish tomorrow. If not then you will be eating lunch with me for a year!"

Groans were heard form the guys while the girls were squealing about what they wrote on theirs.

"I guess this isn't just my day. I hope tou-san is having a better one than me."

_Ding Dong_

"Ok class! Dismissed! Time for second period you runts!"

'Oh boy. This is going to be a LONG day.'

* * *

**I know I did horrible so please don't be harsh! X+ I guess I could try improving...but if a lot don't like it then I'll discontinue and then start again. Fresh and clean with a new blank white sheet. I had writer's block in a few areas but I hope you don't notice.**

**If I did something wrong or wrote something wrong please inform me so I know that I should change it for later chapters. **

**Thank you!**

**O! If there's anything I need to add then please give me your ideas. The beginning is slow but later on it will get better. Naruto hasn't met his owner (if he is sold) but I promise the story will improve. **


End file.
